1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera system and a method for operating a camera system for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Camera systems for motor vehicles are generally known. Camera systems are known, for example, which are used to detect the surroundings of a motor vehicle as part of a driver assistance system. The image data of the vehicle's surroundings which are recorded using the camera system may be used to support a driver in the form of a night vision support, a traffic sign detection or lane detection, or as traffic control, for example. Furthermore, it is known to use camera systems to detect a state of a vehicle window.
Published German patent application document DE 102004015040 A1 discloses a video-based rain sensor, a sharply defined image of the surroundings of the vehicle on the one hand, and of the window on the other hand being processed and analyzed by dividing the image sensor into two adjacent image regions. The camera itself is focused on infinity, in practice 15 to 30 meters; the region of the image recorded using this focusing is called primary image and is used for functions such as a driver assistance system, lane departure warning (LDW) or road sign recognition, for example. An additional optical element, a lens or a mirror, implements the image focusing of the camera within another image region, the secondary image, on the windshield. The image of the focused rain drops on the window recorded by the car camera may be analyzed using an image processing algorithm, and the drops may be detected. Due to the division of the image sensor, the primary image does not have the entire sensor surface available to it.